The Black Blood In My Veins
by BloodRider369
Summary: In New York, the average American wouldn't notice the ancient forces walk past them, but how could you know? Percy Jackson, the very boy who had balanced the forces time and time again. But, when he gets put into a world completely unlike his own, who will he save the people he loves? Remake, hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1 - Let My Hell Rain

**Hey guys, man it sure has been a while, huh? I hope you guys are as excited about the remake of the original story as I am. I promise you, it will be just as good as the last one, maybe even better. Lets get those reviews in, shall we? Lets get the party started! Oh and, *sigh*, I don't own PJO. Man I hate that, do we have to, I mean its obvious, right?**

My life was quite amazing, for the amount of time I had lived in it. I had made many friends, seen many things the average mortal person did not thing was possible. But, what is truly possible? Everything. From good, to bad. Hero's are turned into Villains, and vice-versa. The life of a hero does not change, until we try it. My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and many, _many_ other titles. But, your sure to find out all about that, aren't you? After all, my life was quite amazing, for the amount I lived in it.

* * *

Broken, pain, sadness, despair. Those things bring a person down to their knees, as if they were shackled to the earth. Me, of all people, know what its like. It hurts, the pain is like that of dying a million different ways, only to be brought back and relive it. I once had a name, one that belonged to the face that was happy, that had many loved ones and friends, and even a lover. Percy Jackson. A name fitting for that description, right?

Wrong. My name is Percy Jackson, a broken, weak, friend-less nobody. One that is hated by almost every one, except the ones who still thought of him as family. Though, is there anybody like that left, I wonder? Oh...right. There was a few. A girl with spiky black hair, that hung around her face in the way that could only be described as perfect, stormy blue eyes, full of energy. Thalia Grace.

A old god, his hands covered with scars as if he fished in his own hands, a tanned face, sea-green eyes, ones that belonged to me, at a point. Poseidon, God of the Seas, and my father.

A warm smile, as if it invited you where ever it went. A type of mother like aura, and a certain smell that followed her, the smell of home, a place where you can always return to, to be loved and accepted. Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth.

These three people stood beside me, even to the end. If I had the chance to destroy this cruel, senseless world, id save just those three people.

If only I had the chance...if only I had the chance to see those three people once again..."What if you could?" I jerked, the chains that connected me to the cold stone rattling. "Wh-Who's there?!" I called out into the darkness, not expecting a answer. "What if you had the chance to avenge the wrongs committed against you?" The voice asked me once again. I narrowed my eyes, scanning the darkness for a figure. But there wasn't one. "Well?" The voice, a male, called out. I hung my head, already knowing my answer. "There isn't a chance like that." I could hear the voice chuckle out, as if it were amused. "What if we could give you a chance like that?" A different voice said, not far away from the other one.

This one sounded like a battle-honed warrior, one who could take on almost anything. The voice before it, well...it was like it knew everything that was going to happen before it even could. He sounded like a absolute ruler. A king that you could put your faith in.

"Well? What do you say, young Perseus?" I jerked, the chains making loud creaks, breaking the silence of the chamber. "How do you know my name?!" I growled, wonder what was going to happen. This voice was a polar opposite from the other ones. It was gentle, soft, and a bit...motherly. It reminded me of Hestia.

I saddened at the thought of Hestia, missing her. But, I shook it off. This was more important, I could feel it. I looked straight into the darkness, as if I was staring at someone. "What can you do for me?" I asked, hoping for a response. After a few minutes of darkness, and no response, I sighed and slumped back down. Just as I was about to assume it as one of my crazed delusions, the king-like voice called back out to me.

"If we were to send you back to where you belong, would you once again protect if from the evils of its own earth?" I looked back up, in total silence. I smirked, finally seeing the figure. "Of course. I still have loved ones there, do I not?"

* * *

 **There it is guys, the first chapter of the remake of my original story, The Black Blood In My Veins. Sorry its short, but give me a break I haven't written in a long time, okay? Ill be back soon to add a new chapter.**

 **Stay frosty, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fun Day

**Hey guys, I'm back. I got down with all the things I needed to do in order for me to really start writing these story's. Just a quick update, nothing to worry about. Alright, lets got some story going. Ugh, and I don't own PJO...dumb stuff.**

* * *

The first thing I had to look forward to in my morning was hanging my head over my toilet and throwing up last nights...whatever I had. After a lovely session of losing about 4 pounds I couldn't afford, I walked into my lone living room of my lone cabin where I had no one to talk to. Ah, just the way I like it.

The second I had sat down, gotten comfortable to the point where I could barely feel my pounding headache, I started to realize what my mouth tasted like. I'm pretty sure you could guess what it was, cause it made me want to throw up all over again. I rushed to the bathroom to splash water on my face. After a quick second to get some air in me, I brushed my teeth.

I wiped my mouth with a small towel, and looked in the mirror. "Huh." Was the only thing I had said. Even I had to admit, I looked like crap. My skin was very pale, which only brought out the lovely dark rings under my eyes. My hair had gotten longer, to the point where it went in between my shoulder blades. The only thing that still made me Percy was my bright, sea green eyes.

After stumbling out of my bathroom, I sat back down on my couch. I held my head, trying to appease the insane hangover I had. I wasn't doing so great, as you could tell. Yes, I had been drinking. No, I'm not a borderline alcoholic. I am an alcoholic.

Though, I don't think you could blame me, cause you would do the same thing if you were in my situation. See, there was this thing that had happened, with some stuff, and then _that_ happened, so it was quite crazy. Not good enough, huh? Bastards.

Well, I was once a 'Hero' I guess you could say. It was the classic. I saved everyone, got the girl, had all-okay well, most of my friends. Come on, no one is perfect. But, I had busted my ass trying to save Gods I didn't even like. I nearly got my self killed a million times for people I thought were friends. What a dumbass I was. I fought a Titan. No, Titans. And, not the any Titans, and not the kind Eren fought, but the kind of, "I'm gonna take over the world, and if you don't like it, kiss the tip of my sword." Titans. I even fought Kronos. Yeah, Kronos.

I had saved everyone's lives, and don't even ask all that much in return. All I asked was for the gods to stop being assholes, and take responsibility for the little urges, which resulted in us. Demi-Gods.

So, when some show off Son of Ares shows up and was able to defeat a minor god. I fought Ares, one on one, and kicked his ass! On my first quest, no less. Shows how fair the life of a Hero is, huh? If that was the life, then id rather be a Villain. Most of my friends started to ignore me, even my own girlfriend. Annabeth Chase. Beautiful, smart, and amazing, and the girl I love.

I hate her.

Ah, my head. And, as if the gods them selves had decided it wasn't enough, the abnormally loud conch horn blasted throughout the camp signifying that it was breakfast, and utterly destroying my hopes of keeping it peaceful enough so that my headache would screw off. I sighed, thinking about just skipping breakfast, till my stomach reminded me that I still had needs.

Sighing, I walked into the bathroom, tired my hair into a ponytail, throwing on a black hoodie and sunglasses. That sun would just kill my eyes. Taking one more swig of good ol' scotch, I threw on my hood and opened the door. I about died right there.

The sun was way to bright, and I was a little pissy about the fact that Apollo was in such a good mood. I sighed, and noticed that everyone else was already at the dining hall. Son of a bitch. I sighed, walking towards the dining hall, hating the fact that the second I get there, its gonna quite down as if I had stood up on a podium and shouted I'm a girl.

Shit, right on the mark. The second my foot went past the threshold, it went from laughing and shouting, to mumbling. I sighed again. I always hated attention. I just shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets, and walked over to the serving table. I got a full plate, full with eggs, bacon, toast, grits, and sausage. Yummy.

I scraped 3/4 of it into the offering fire.

I slamed my plate down at my lone table, and ate as quick as I could. I really didn't want to be here. As I was eating, I could feel the certain grey eyed stare from the Athena table. I could feel my self getting more and more pissed. Just as I was about to finish, I felt someone slam their hand on my back.

I jumped, about spilling my Coke over. I looked behind me, only to see the person who I really did _not_ want to see. Daemon, Son of Ares. The bastard who thinks he can do whatever he wants.

"Yo, so your Percy, huh?" He said a little to loud for my booming head. I shoved his hand off my back, and turned back to the table. "I don't really feel like socializing." I said, hoping he would get the message to screw off. He laughed, as if he didn't care. I scowled. He didn't.

"Iv heard a lot about you. Your the one who saved the world, right?" The second the words left his mouth, I laughed. "Tsk. Where did you hear that?" I asked him. He smiled and pointed to the Athena table, and I already started to feel bad. "My girlfriend, Annabeth. She said she used to be friends with you." At his words, I felt my heart sink. I gripped the table cloth, feeling like throwing up again.

"Hey, she's a hot piece of ass, isn't she?" He whispered into my ear. I felt my eyes widen, but didn't say anything. Damn near ground my teeth into dust, though. "But hey, if you want to keep your fingers, then keep them off of her."

Next thing I knew, everyone was looking at me wide eyed, gasping. I blinked, looking down at my hand, noticing that it was balled into a fist, with blood on my knuckles. I looked a few feet over, seeing Daemon laying on the ground, holding a broken and blood nose.

"Percy, what are you doing?!" I heard Annabeth scream. I looked over at the Athena table, seeing her glaring at me with a face iv never seen on her before. "I-I don't..." I didn't what to say. She shoved me out of the way, making way for her 'boyfriend.' After checking up on Daemon, she turned to me.

"Why don't you just leave?" She crossed her arms over her chest. I looked at her, before looking around, seeing everyone glaring at me. I bowed my head, letting my long bangs cover my face. "Fine." I turned around, and walked away.

Once I reached my cabin, I slammed the door closed. I took off my hoodie, and threw it somewhere across. I was breathing heavy, pacing the room, before I walked over to the corner of the room, where a safe was, and entered the combination. The heavy door swung open, revealing three shelves full of alcohol. I sighed as I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniles, and walked over to my bed. I reached over to my night stand, grabbing a pack of Newports. I sighed.

"I need a drink."

-The next morning-

I woke up, groaning. "I...I don't think I'm gonna make it to the toilet this time." I reached over, desperately hoping there was a trash can. Turns out there is a God. Not gods.

I groaned again, whipping puke from the side of my mouth with a towel I kept by my bed for just this situation. I sighed, whipping out a cigarette and lit up. I sighed, all the things from yesterday flooding back into me. I looked at my bed stand, seeing the picture of me and Annabeth, kissing.

I picked the picture up, smiling. That's when I threw it across the room, seeing it hit the wall and fall to the ground, multiple cracks appearing across the glass, but surprisingly did not break apart. I smiled non the less.

"What a fun day."

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. I will have Chapter 3 up soon.**

 **Till then, stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Harsh Words

**Yo guys, here is the third chapter. I appreciate all the positive reviews, and I hope to make it even better. Im going to make sure that this isn't like other Chaos stories, this is going to be one on its own. Hope you guys enjoy, and I don't freaking own PJO or HOO. Stupid Copyright laws.**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Percy sighed, making his way through the streets of New York, shoving through other people. He knew he really should be hauling ass, but he never was the rushing type. He had received a special letter from Olympus, telling him that there was a very important council meeting that required his attendance. Percy once again sighed. 'Why do they need me? I had finaly gotten a brake from all of this stuff, only to be called back into it.' He mentally complained. "What a pain in the ass." He grumbled.

Once he made his way into the lobby of the Empire State Building, he had expected to having to deal with that annoying guard who did nothing but read. Instead, there was a beautiful women standing behind the podium. Short blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a pan suit. She gave him a bight smile, showing her _very_ white teeth.

"Mr. Jackson?" She asked. He pulled down my hood. "Um, yes." She nodded, and pointed towards the elevator. "They are expecting you." Percy nodded, telling her his thanks.

He stepped into the elevator, staring at the button panel. He blinked, and suddenly there was a button with the number 600 on it. He sighed, wishing that the button didn't appear before him. But, why wouldn't it for the 'Hero of Olympus.' He pressed it, watching the elevator doors close, and it going up at insane speeds. As he enjoyed the ride up, he also got the pleasure of listening to Katy Perry's 'Firework.'

As if the torture ended, the elevator doors opened, and the song ended. I steeped out of elevator, looking down and seeing New York City. He had to stop him self from testing to see what would happen if he steeped off of the stone stairs, but decided that it would be in his best interest to not test his theory.

He walked through his streets, busying him self with tying his hair into a ponytail so he didn't have to look at the faces of the residents of Olympus, staring at him with unreadable faces. He quick walked towards the main Olympus building, the Olympus Palace.

He looked ahead, worried. He didn't know what to expect from this, but he got the feeling that he really wasn't gonna like it. But never the less, he swallowed his fear, and told the guards to let him in.

(Percy's POV)

I walked through the large hallways of the Olympus Palace, never being able to stop admiring the beautiful designs of the hallways. The floor was made of the shiniest white marble, almost as if it was a stone mirror. The gold walls were studded with beautiful gems and diamonds perfectly aliened about four feet off the ground.

I kept walking till he reached the huge, silver doors that lead into the Throne Room. I stopped, just staring at it. I had to admit, I was nervous. I really didn't like the look of this. "Shit, man up, Percy." I put both hands on each door, and pushed as hard as he could.

"This is gonna be a bitch." I said, as the huge doors opened, reveling a site to me I didn't not expect. Everyone was there. I mean like, everyone. Everyone from Camp Half-Blood was there, along with the Hunters of Artemis. My eyes widened when I saw a certain girl wearing a silver parka, along with tight pants with a black vine design going down the sides, and knee high black boots.

Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. Last time I had saw her, was about a month when she was visiting the camp. He couldn't lie, he really missed her. While everyone else was ignoring me, she was the only one who stayed with him. She stood by my side. One night, while at camp, were kinda...drunk, she slept in the same bed as me. No, we didn't do anything, just slept. But, I had to admit, it was nice. Even though I had to hold her hair back the next morning.

I was glad to see her again. I saw her, and along with everyone else, look at me as I walked through the door. She smiled the instant she saw me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

But, then it got real awkward when no one else said anything. It eventually got to the point where I had to start admiring my black and red converse. "Perseus." I heard a deep voice boom across the room. I looked up, seeing a man sitting on a huge throne that looked like a deep sea fisherman's chair. He had a deep tan, scared hands, and black hair with sea green eyes. Poseidon, god of the seas, and my father.

"Come, sit." Poseidon said, gesturing a seat that was smack dab in the middle of the room. I narrowed my eyes. "There?" I said, pointing at the seat. Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Is there a problem?" I looked around, noticing everyone's look on their faces. "Um, no. No, its fine." I walked through the room, my foot steps echoing throughout the room.

I reached the seat, and sat down. It was still very awkward. Nobody was saying anything. The just stared at me. I noticed to looks on many of the gods faces. Anger, sadness, and confusion. I looked over to my left, seeing Hestia sitting over by her hearth. She was in the form of a twenty five year old women, with soft curly brown hair, a heart shaped face, and red eyes, the color of the flames of her heart. She noticed my staring, and looked over at me.

The second our eyes met each other, her eyes filled with tears, before turning away. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought. As if hearing my thoughts, Zeus cleared his throat. A little bit to loud. I looked up at the god of the sky. He had a look on his face that could only be described in one word. Pissed.

"Young Perseus." He boomed, as lighting shot across the sky. Dramatic as ever. "Do you know as to why we have summed you here, today?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrows. "Um, no." I told him. He stared at me. I could tell why. I didn't say 'Sir', and I wasn't going to. Why should I show him respect, when he has done nothing but use me. I had fought countless battles, faced impossible odds, and was just able to survive.

And after all that, this is how I wind up. Alone. "Percy..." I heard my dad say. I looked at him, and I could feel him say something in my mind. 'Please, don't make things worse than it already is.' He said to me, via thought. 'Why? What is going on?' I thought. I just heard him sigh. "Perseus, there have been some recent developments that I feel you are responsible for." Zeus said, giving me the stink eye. Instantly, I got worried. Are they mad cause iv just renewed my subscription to Brazzers? Is it cause Hermes has been selling me liquor?

"Recent developments?" I asked him. It must of been the wrong question, considering he slammed his hand down on the arm of his throne. The impact caused a huge shockwave to blast through the room, knocking all of the weaker Demi-Gods to the floor. I stumbled, but caught my ground. "Don't act like you don't know what you did!" He yelled, thunder booming out side as his anger grew. "Zeus!" Dad yelled, griping his trident. "This shall be a peaceful trial! My son is innocent, there is no legit proof that it was his doing." What? No proof? Proof of what?

"No proof?! We have video evidence that it was Jackson's doing!" Now I was really confused. "Um, what the hell is going on?" I asked, not expecting to get an answer. Bright side, I did. Then, it got worse considering I got with a shit load of lighting smashed up against my body by one of Zeus's lesser lighting bolts.

Everything was blurry. I didn't know what was going up, except I could barley make out my dad lounging on Zeus, and two figures running towards me. "Percy!" I heard the two voices shout. Once the reached me, one put my head in her lap, and the other rubbed my chest, right where Zeus had struck me.

That's when it hit me. The smell of fire, but not the harmful kind. Just the kind you would see in a fire place on Christmas Eve. And, the smell of ozone, but it was slightly sweet. Like sugar. "T-Thalia?" I croaked out. "Percy! Oh thank the gods, your alright!" Alright? Am I?

I felt something wet drip onto my face. Then another one. I held my shacking hand, rubbing tears off of Thalia's face. "D-Don't cry...Thalia." I whispered, seeing the room start to spin. "Percy, don't close your eyes!" I heard Hestia say, rubbing her warm hands on my chest. But, I couldn't help it as I slowly let darkness cover my vision.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I hope you liked it. Ill try to make these chapter's longer, Im just trying to get back into the swing of things. Well, that's all I got to say. Till next time, stay frosty guys.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Out With The Old

**Hey guys, I got a little bit of news for you. Its nothing major, so don't worry, its just lately iv been having some sleeping spells. Kind of like insomnia, but like in sudden spells. Its no absolute thing, I just haven't been sleeping all that well. Ill try to make sure I catch up on my sleep, so I can be semi-sane when writing these story's. Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy. I don't own PJO or HOO. Seriously, I want someone to tell me if that is mandatory or not.**

* * *

It was dark. So dark. It was as if I was dumped into some black-hole. My head ached, and my teeth hurt as if someone tired to punch them out. I looked around, seeing all dark. But, then I heard sobbing. It sounded like a little girl. I looked around, trying to follow the sound. I walked, starting to see a light. It was bright, very bright. A almost blinding white light. But, then I realized something. The light was coming towards me. It was strong, and was coming straight for me, breaking away all of the darkness.

It was getting closer. I tried to turn around and run, but the best I could do was stumble and fall. The light was so close, it was almost as if the white light had a form. But, once my eyes adjusted a little bit, I noticed that it _did_ have a form. It looked like a little girl. Wearing an all white robe, snow like skin and matching hair, the color of snow. She was a beautiful girl. But, I noticed something else. Her eyes, they were covered over by a white ribbon.

"Daddy?" The little girl said, stretching out her hand. My eyes widened. "W-What?!" She kept stumbling towards me, hand reached out. "Daddy! Help me, please!" She cried out, sparkling tears flowing out from underneath the ribbon that covered her eyes. I shakily stood up, feeling less confused, but more...sad.

"Um...who are you?" I asked the little girl. She looked even sadder, as she started to cry more. I don't know why, but hearing her sob like that hurt me. A lot.

"Its me! Please, recognize me Daddy!" She cried out, desperately. I stumbled. If felt like gravity was trying to push me down. But, her words. The hit me. I felt something wet one my face. I was crying?

"Look, I don't know who you are, but im not your father." I told the little girl. But, it felt like I was lying. She sobbed some more, the bright white light growing even more dense. I felt like it was crushing me. "No, you are! You just haven't reached that point in time yet!" She yelled. I was getting even more confused. "Point in time?! What are you talking about?!" She fell to her knees. "I don't have much time left. I can only show you so much." She said, as she started reaching up to her head.

She grabbed the ribbon, and pulled it down to her neck. My eyes widened. Her eyes, they were pure black, with white iris's, and slitted pupils. It was scary, but at the same time, beautiful. "Who...who are you?" I asked the little girl, and the white surrounding us got even brighter, as everything started to shake like there was an earthquake. "Its me! My name is -"

I opened my eyes. I was laying in a cot, in a bright white room, full with other white cots and medical devices. I was in the Medical Center. I sighed, sitting up. _A dream?_ I thought. Was it really just a dream? It seemed so real. So vivid.

I tried to swing my feet over and stand up, but started to stumble. "Whoa, easy son." I heard someone say, catching me. "Dad?" Poseidon nodded. "W-what happened? I feel so sore." I said to him, an aching feeling in my chest rising. "Son, you don't remember? You got hit with one of Zeus's bolts." He told me. My eyes widened, and I put my hand to my chest. My jacket was scorched and torn up. "Damn. I really liked this jacket." I mumbled. He raised his eyebrows, before snapping his fingers. All of a sudden, I was drenched with some glowing water. I wasn't wet of course, but shocked non the less. "What was that for?!" I asked him. He just pointed at my cloths. They were all fixed up, and my hair was nice again too. "Cool, thanks." I told him.

Poseidon nodded again. "Son, you should get a hair cut. You look a little to pretty to be a boy." He told me. I turned to him, putting my hand to my mouth. "Oh, stop it, Father. Your making me blush." I told him, starting to laugh. He gave me this weird look, before shaking his head at me. Oh how proud he must be of me.

"Anyways. Percy, we have called off the Council Meeting for today. It wont start again till next week. We decided it would be best if we gave Zeus time to cool of, least he really will kill you if we go back." I couldn't help but agree. I wasn't strong enough to take on Zeus, even if I wanted to. And believe me, I do. But I don't want to die while doing it.

"Alright. I guess Ill just head back to camp." I said. In truth, I really didn't want to. Camp Half-Blood used to be like a home to me, now it seemed like I was an unwelcome guest. I guess Dad sensed my discomfort, because he patted me on the back and gave me a bright smile. "Nonsense son. Stay up here, in my Palace. You don't have to go back to that place, and you'll be safe here." I smiled. "Thanks, Dad." I told him, giving him a hug. Poseidon seemed shocked, but hugged me back. "Its no problem, Son." I could feel him smile against me.

 **Two days later**

I walked around the streets of Olympus, admiring all of the views. I was in the Shopping District, a large part of Olympus filled with people, and it always seemed like a festival. People playing music and laughing, vender shouting out promotions on shields and health potions. It was really lively, and there was always something to do. It was endless fun, even though I was a loner, it was fun to just be out here. Best part, their were still people who knew who I was, and liked me. Once every five minutes, someone would come up to me and talk to me, giving me their thanks for saving them. I would get embarrassed and tell them It was nothing, but they thanked me anyways. One girl even asked me to sign her breasts.

"Man, am I really so popular?" I asked no one in peculiar. "Sure, but don't let it get to your head, idiot." I heard a all-to-familiar voice say behind me. I smiled, and turned around and hugged the person. "Thalia!" I said, hugging my cousin. She smiled, and hugged me back. "Hey there, Percy." She said, kissing my cheek. I smiled, and let go of her. "Haha, are you sure you can do that? I thought you couldn't be with a boy." I scolded her mockingly. She smiled, and hit me. "Oh shut up. Im not on duty right now, and your barely a boy." She told me, smirking. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, and we sat down on some bench.

"Oh please, if I didn't know it was you, id would of thought you were a girl. You were a pretty boy before, but with your hair so long, your one bottle of lipstick away from being a girl." She said to me, brushing my hair with her fingers. I couldn't lie, if felt good. "S-shut up! Sides, your pretty girly now as well!" I said to her, curling a strand of her long black hair on my finger. She blushed. "S-so what? Im a girl, with boobs! I get to look like one. Its not fair that your as good looking as me." She said, laughing. I raised my eyebrow, smirking. "So, you think im good looking?" I asked her, sitting back and crossing my arms over my chest. Thalia turned to me, a shocked look on her face, as well as embarrassment.

"W-what?! No, I-I didn't mean it like that! Just uh..." She trailed off, before hitting me again. "Shut up." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking ahead. I laughed. "Okay, okay." I said to her, looking around as well. It was like a consent party out here. There was a stage, with a DJ on it with about four arms, playing techno music. There was lights and smoke around, and people dancing and drinking. It was like a club on a street. I looked at Thalia to ask her a question, but something was wrong.

She had her hands over her eyes, and was blushing a lot. "U-um, Thals? What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting up. She just shook her head and pointed across the street. Well, more like across the pathway, I guess. It was just shined stones as a rode, but their were no cars in Olympus. I looked across the street, seeing a couple on the bench facing this one. They were making out, and groping and fondling all over each other. It was almost sex in the middle of a public street, but no one noticed. They were to busying parting. I couldn't help blushing, but couldn't turn away. They were really going at it. When the guy started to unbutton his girlfriends shirt, I turned away.

 _There's no way in hell I can watch that much longer with out grabbing some tissues._ I grabbed Thalia's hand, and started to drag her away from the couple. "Lets...lets just not, okay?" I told her. She just nodded and gave an embarrassed mumble.

We walked for a bit longer, till we wound up in an allay way a little bit away from all the partying. The silence was killing me, and Thalia didn't seem to like it either. "So...talk about good quality porn, huh?" I said to her. She laughed a little bit, the awkwardness fading away from her. "Yeah, they were really going at it." She said, leaning on the ally wall. I nodded in response.

It was pretty silent afterwards. She couldn't think of anything to say, and neither could I. I looked over, seeing her looking at the ground. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. She had let her hair grow out, it was longer than mine, and she had a neon blue streak in it. She had beautiful pale skin, almost like milk, and glossy pink lips. Her lighting blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark. She looked in my direction, seeing me stare at her.

I saw her blush growing again, and I couldn't turn away even if I wanted to. "P-Percy. Stop staring at me." She said, growing more embarrassed. But, I just couldn't. Thalia was just too beautiful. She stepped up to me, her chest up against mine.

"Are you trying to make a move at me?" She asked me, looking up at me. I could of fainted. She had a look on her face, almost pleading. It was so adorable. Hesitantly, I put my hand on her waist. "I don't know." I told her. She looked like she was trembling a little bit. "So," she put her arms around my neck. "are you just a pervert?" Our faces grew closer. "I just might be." We moved a bit closer, out lips so close. "Idiot."

Thalia moved closer. _'Just a bit closer...'_ I thought. Then, out of nowhere, there was this bright golden light. Thalia jumped away from me like a cat, breathing heavily. I panted a bit on my own, wondering what I was doing. I looked down, trying to hide the erection I got. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ When the golden light turned down, there stood Apollo, in all of his godly glory.

"Hiya' kids." Apollo said smiling, showing off his insanely white teeth. "Um, hi, Apollo. Its there anything you need from us?" I asked him, a bit angry. Apollo must of sensed the anger in my tone, cause he gave me a confused look. Then, he looked at Thalia's beet red face, then back to me with my own small blush. You could almost hear the click in his head as he put two and two together.

The god of the sun looked at me, and started laughing. "You got balls, Perce. You got balls." He said, nearly rolling on the ground laughing. My face grew warmer. I looked over at Thalia, and she looked like she was about to die. I knew what he meant. _'He means I must have some major balls to go after one of Artemis's hunters. Her lieutenant, at that.'_

After Apollo had his laugh, he stood up. "Oh man, that's priceless. The Hero of Olympus, and the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, going at it in an alleyway." I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets. "Shut up." Now, most of the residents wouldn't dare tell one of the gods to shut up, not even a minor god. But, I was stupid, and Apollo was stupid. So, im in the green zone with him.

Apollo laughed again. "Haha, alright alright. Anyways, we are having another Council Meeting, and you two's attendance is required." My eyes widened. "Already? Dad said it wouldn't be till next week." I told him, getting worried. Apollo sighed, seeing my distress. "I know Percy. But, Zeus is an impatient god. He calls out for the Council Meeting now. The rest of the gods, including Hades, are already there. Its just you two that's missing."

I sighed, and looked over at Thalia. She had a worried look on her face. I nodded to her, and turned back to Apollo. "Alright. Lets go."

Apollo nodded, and held out his hands. I walked over, and grabbed his right. Thalia grabbed his left. "Alright kids, close your eyes." We nodded, and closed our eyes as Apollo started to glow with a golden light.

 **Third Person POV**

In the hallway leading to the Olympus Throne Room, just outside of the Grand Doors, a bright light filled the hall, and when the light dimed down, there stood Percy, Thalia, and Apollo. Percy looked around, seeing the Grand Doors. Percy stared walking towards them, a dark look on his face. Thalia and Apollo followed behind him, till Thalia grabbed Apollo's arm.

Apollo turned back, looking at Thalia. Thalia was scared. She didn't know what was going to happened to her best friend. "Lord Apollo." She asked him. "Yes?" Apollo said. He could feel the girls slight tremble. "Is...Is Percy going to be okay?" She asked him, tearfully. Apollo looked at her, and sighed. He pulled Thalia in and hugged the poor girl, much to Thalia's surprise. "Honestly, I don't know. All we can do for him is hope he walks away unscathed" _'Or walks away at all.'_ Apollo thought.

Thalia sniffed, and let go of the sun god, thanking him. The three walked into the throne room, unsure of what was to come to the hero, Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I must apologize for the lateness of it. I was at a friends house for a few days, and never got around to it. Feel free to message me, for any reason what so ever. Till next time, stay frosty.**


End file.
